All large square balers on the market today have a dedicated source supplying pressurized air to the knotter table for the purpose of keeping it free from the buildup of debris including hay and straw residue. The buildup of debris on the knotter table causes missed ties, which contributes to poor reliability of the tying function. U.S. Pat. No. 7,318,376 discloses a cross flow blower for blowing air across the knotter table. This blower is driven by a hydraulic motor. Another known baler uses a plurality of electrically driven axial flow fans for either blowing or vacuuming debris from the knotter table.
It is desired then to provide other than a dedicated source for air for the purpose of knotter table cleaning.